Chapter 35
Indifferently Named (名前に無頓着, Namae ni Mutonjaku) is the 35th chapter of the Kiseijuu manga series, written and illustrated by Hitoshi Iwaaki. Overview Shinichi and Uda begin making plans on how to stop the investigator. Meanwhile, Reiko and Kuramori hold a meeting to discuss his findings. After leaving, Reiko finds herself laughing naturally when she remembers how flustered Kuramori was. Shinichi and Uda are able to abduct Kuramori, and manage to persuade him to leave them alone. Summary Uda and Parasite asks why Shinichi doesn't just kill the investigator. Uda asks if they know who's behind him, and tells them what they've figured out. The group decide to capture him alive, with Migi transforming into Kuramori's face for Uda and Parasite. Uda then tells them that they've changed Parasite's name to Jaw, as the media is also talking about the other parasites using the same term. Migi and the renamed Jaw express their indifference at names. In a cafe after reading Kuramori's most recent report, Reiko suggests that he go see a psychiatrist, with Kuramori insisting that what he saw was real and brandishing his injury to prove it. He tells her he's been thinking a lot about what he saw, but she wants him to stop his investigations. Trying to convince her otherwise, he then remembers her asking about Shinichi's hand when he fought with the thugs she'd hired. He asks her to tell him about it, but she stands to leave. He trips while trying to stop her. On the way out, musing about his uselessness and whether she should kill him, she unconsciously begins chuckling aloud without expression. She finally realizes it when she returns to her home, and stands in front of a mirror laughing loudly and expressively, almost dementedly. Her child begins to cry. Kuramori returns to his house as well, checking up on his daughter before getting a drink. His wife returns home and he offers her some alcohol. She then asks about his nightmares and his injury, wondering if his current job is getting more dangerous. She tells him to leave dangerous work to the police and stick to small jobs, making Kuramori feel dismissed. He looks silently at the detective novels on his bookshelf. On a later day, Kuramori tails Shinichi again, now cautious of his awareness. Uda is seen in a car with sunglasses, waiting for Migi's signal. Migi tells Shinichi to turn the corner and he does, catching Kuramori when the man follows him. In an attempt to escape, he bites down on Shinichi's hand where Migi resides. Uda's car pulls and and Shinichi pushes Kuramori into it, who demands to know what they're going to do to him. They get out in a quiet location, Kuramori quietly freaking out especially at Uda's "disguised" face, where Jaw had changed his chin shape. Migi then stretches out and pats him down, pulling out everything in his pockets. After that, Shinichi explains his story and asks him to stop following them around. However, Kuramori's suspicion doesn't dissipate and he tells Shinichi he should give himself up to be tested on for the good of mankind. Jaw and Migi emerge, deciding to kill him. They pierce the ground around him. Migi then tells him that if he has a right to live, the parasites do too, although Migi then admits that rights are a purely human construct. He tells Kuramori that he would do anything to survive, stopping Shinichi from turning himself in and killing Kuramori if he has to. Surprisingly, Migi then tries to appeal to Kuramori's sympathy, pointing out that Shinichi is only a teenager yet had to deal with his mother being killed and the carnage of his school. He asks if Kuramori was in Shinichi shoes would he still be standing. Shinichi then tells Kuramori that he doesn't want to kill him, and Migi asks who hired him. Kuramori states he can't tell them, but Migi guesses that his employer is a parasite, likely the teacher who vanished from Shinichi's school. Shocked, Kuramori asks how he would know. Migi reveals Reiko's old name, and Kuramori realizes that her current name is very similar. Migi explains that parasites care little about names, then warns Kuramori that if he makes trouble, Reiko will kill him before Migi or Shinichi does. Uda drops off Kuramori, then tells Shinichi that he can ask for help anytime and leaves. Kuramori watches Reiko return to her home, thinking that his situation has become even more convoluted. Characters Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Manga Category:Volume 6